


Eighteen

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl turns 18, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Senior year, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, choni, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl is celebrating her 18th birthday. Cheryl is struggling to enjoy the day she should have shared with Jason. Toni takes care of her girl and helps Cheryl to feel better.





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> We really enjoyed writing this one. It got emotional but that makes it so much more fun to write.

Toni sighed as she looked around the room. Granted, her girlfriend did know how to throw a party. But the stress - and the consequential toll that had taken on both of them - of organising such a big party in the last few weeks was making her wonder whether it would all be worth it. Of course, if Cheryl enjoyed herself, it would be. As long as this dumb, time-consuming party made her girlfriend's eighteenth birthday the best she could have asked for, Toni would be satisfied. That was all she wanted - because looking at Cheryl now, passed out on the couch in exhaustion from the million last minute errands she'd ran earlier that day to get ready for her 'once in a lifetime, TT!' party - Toni was sure if the party blew over (not that it would, she was Cheryl Blossom) that Cheryl would be disappointed beyond words.

She made her way over to the couch, rousing her girlfriend from her sleep with a soft kiss. "C'mon, baby, time to go up to bed." Cheryl murmured something about balloons and cake and Toni giggled tiredly, helping the redhead up the stairs into their room and smiling as Cheryl curled straight back up on the bed, clothes and all. "C'mon, sleepyhead," she whispered again. "Pyjamas."  
  
"No pyjamas.." she waved Toni away, hardly able to keep her eyes open. "I'll just sleep like this.." she didn't care what she had on, she was too tired.  
  
Toni smiled, flicking the light switch off and coming over to pull the blankets over Cheryl before slipping in next to her and pulling her against her. "Gonna be the best party, okay?" She knew Cheryl's anxiety was high about it. "Get some sleep... tomorrow's a big day."  
  
"The best.." she agreed, falling asleep quickly, snuggled against Toni.

She wasn't sure how long she slept for, but she knew when she woke up the next morning she felt anxious, really anxious.  
  
Toni's eyes blinked open, her hand reaching out to find Cheryl's as she rolled over and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. "Happy birthday, beautiful," she whispered, wondering how she could ever convey how much she loved the redhead in her arms. "How does it feel to be an adult?"  
  
Cheryl returned Toni's kiss half heartedly with a shrug. "Just the same I guess.." she mumbled.  
  
Toni cocked her head. "No way does it feel the same. Do you feel older? More mature?" She grinned, stroking her thumb over Cheryl's cheek. "Ready to throw the best party of all time?"  
  
"I don't know Toni.." she mumbled again. "What's with all the questions? I don't know how I feel.." she rolled over, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. "Sorry.."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Toni said quickly, pulling her close again and looking into her eyes. "What's happening?"  
  
"I guess I'm just anxious for the party to go well.." she trailed her fingers along Toni's arm.  
  
"It's gonna be amazing," Toni promised. "You know it will."  
  
"If it all comes together TT. So much could go wrong.."  
  
"But it won't go wrong, Cher. Even if you left everything right now and did nothing else all day, it would still top everyone else's eighteenths by tons." Toni reached her hand up to tuck Cheryl's hair behind her ear. "What are you worried about in particular?"  
  
"I don't know.." she trailed off. Her anxiety was so high she didn't even feel she could think clearly.  
  
"Hey, Cher, look at me," Toni whispered. "Meet my eyes, okay?"  
  
Cheryl slowly let her eyes meet Toni's, but only for a second before she was staring back at the ceiling.  
  
Toni's heart sank. Cheryl's eyes were red-rimmed and sad, showing none of the happiness she'd expected now that the day they'd been planning for for so long was finally here.

"Sweetie," she whispered softly, her hand resting on Cheryl's cheek. "What's going on?"  
  
"I..I'm just worried..about the party.." she said quietly.  
  
"That's not all this is," Toni whispered. "You and I both know it."  
  
Cheryl let out a soft sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the tears not to fall.  
  
"Baby..." Toni breathed. "Talk to me. This isn't how I want my girlfriend to feel on the day she was born -" she broke off with a sharp stab of realisation. Shit. Of course Cheryl was sad. "Cher..."  
  
"When..when.." she started, Her lip wobbling. "When mumsy had me, it wasn't just me. There was me and JJ. And he should be here today too.." she broke down.  
  
"I know, baby," Toni whispered, heart breaking. "I know.... I'm so sorry, Cher, I'm so sorry."

Cheryl clung to Toni, sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
Toni blew a long breath out her lips into Cheryl's hairline, feeling tears pricking at her own eyes. "It's not fair, Cher," she started quietly. "It's not fair, because he should be here... it's not fair that your life was so - so fucked up... because you deserve the world, Cheryl Blossom... you deserve everything... and I wish he was here, baby, I wish more than anything he was here... and I'm sorry he's not..."  
  
Cheryl took in Toni's words, drawing comfort from them as she continued to cry.   
  
"I really wish I had've met him," Toni whispered. "He sounded amazing... you wanna tell me about him? Like... a special memory so that we can celebrate him as well?"  
  
Cheryl was overwhelmed by Toni's kindness and understanding, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she nodded. "He always put me first. On our birthday, he'd always make sure I was okay before he celebrated. One time he insisted we had a joint party and I didn't find out till after that it was because nobody wanted to come to mine. He didn't want me to know."  
  
"Oh?" Toni asked softly, pressing kisses to Cheryl's forehead. She hoped if Cheryl kept talking about her brother, it might bring him to light... so he could be with them as they celebrated.  
  
"If he were here..he would have been celebrating this birthday as a father.." she had never even thought about that before.  
  
"He would have..." Toni said thoughtfully. "Do you wanna maybe go see Juniper and Dagwood sometime today?"  
  
"I'd like that.." she nodded. "You don't think Polly will mind?"  
  
"She won't," Toni promised. "Maybe later this afternoon, hmm?"  
  
"Would you text her? Check if it's okay?"  
  
"I will... later," Toni nodded, pressing her lips against Cheryl's forehead. "I don't wanna leave you right now."  
  
"No..please don't.." she could feel her frame trembling.  
  
"Not gonna," Toni promised. "Staying right here... with you... not letting go."  
  
"This is supposed to be a happy day and I'm ruining it."  
  
"Shh... please don't think like that," Toni cooed softly, running her hands through Cheryl's hair. "Don't think like that..."  
  
"I can't help it.." she felt so stressed out.  
  
"Hey, look at me," Toni whispered again. "How can I help, right now?"  
  
"I think need to try and relax a bit..try and de-stress a little maybe."  
  
"And how do you wanna do that?" Toni asked softly, smiling into Cheryl's hair.  
  
"I don't know..what do you suggest?" When she was anxious her mind always seemed to go a bit blank.  
  
"Multiple options," a quick kiss to her forehead. "One - presents. Two - we can go out. Three - uh... you could draw? Or four...I could braid your hair? Five - this..." She leant down, pressing her lips softly against Cheryl's before pulling back to make sure the other girl was okay with it, her eyes seeking consent.  
  
Cheryl nodded, pulling Toni closer to kiss her again, Toni falling on top of her as Cheryl fell back against the pillows.  
  
Toni sighed, her lips opening slightly as her one of her hands fell to Cheryl's waist, the other coming up to cup her girlfriend's cheek.  
  
Cheryl knew it wouldn't take away her pain, but it would certainly help her forget for a while.  
  
"You okay?" Toni asked softly, pulling back for a second. "We're not doing anything you don't fully want, okay?"  
  
Cheryl nodded. "I know you'd never do that TT."  
  
"I know... I just - I know you're a tiny bit fragile right now... I don't wanna do this unless you want it, okay?"  
  
"We can always save it for later.." she whispered against Toni's lips. "Have our own little afterparty?"  
  
"Maybe that's a better idea," Toni agreed, leaning down to kiss her again. "I look forward to it."  
  
"Me too. Something to get me through the day when I'm finding it tough. Maybe we could try one of your other suggestions like maybe...you could braid my hair?" She felt so relaxed when Toni played with her hair.

Toni nodded. "Good plan. Right now?"  
  
"If you don't mind.." she blushed.  
  
Toni nodded, smiling softly as she pulled Cheryl into her lap, the redhead’s back against her chest. “Can you pass me the brush?” She asked quietly, gesturing to the bedside table.  
  
Cheryl leaned over to reach for the brush, handing it to Toni. She never had anyone to do her hair properly growing up. If it was the hired help they did it quickly and with little care. If it was her mother she enjoyed inflicting pain on Cheryl with every stroke of the brush.   
  
Toni noticed how tense Cheryl was, pulling the brush gently through her red curls, her hand smoothing the silky hair down after the brush ran through. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” She asked, just brushing Cheryl’s hair for the moment to try and relax her girlfriend slightly.  
  
"I know you won't hurt me.." Cheryl whispered, a deeper meaning behind her words than just her hair.  
  
“Never,” Toni said seriously. She put the brush down for a second and twisted to face Cheryl. “I would never.”  
  
"TT...I _know_.." Cheryl didn't ever want Toni to doubt that she did. "You're the only person who I would truly trust with my life."  
  
Toni nodded, a small smile on her face. “Good... just needed you to know.”  
  
"The fact you care so much is one of the things I love most about you TT."  
  
A blush lit up Toni’s cheeks. “Shh, you.” She pulled Cheryl back against her and worked on a straight part down the middle. “Today’s about you, not me.”  
  
"It's always about you too TT."  
  
Toni rolled her eyes. “Not today. Do you want French or Dutch braids?”  
  
"Surprise me" she grinned. "I'll love it whatever you pick."  
  
Toni grinned. “Imma be selfish then missy, because you look beautiful with Dutch braids.” She started to twist Cheryl’s hair between her fingers, crossing the strands down her head.  
  
Cheryl closed her eyes as Toni's hands worked in her hair. She felt so relaxed whenever Toni did this.  
  
Toni finished one side with a quick kiss to Cheryl’s temple and started on the other, a comfortable silence settling over them.  
  
"Your hands are like magic babe" Cheryl let out a contended sigh.  
  
“Are they now?” Toni smirked, curling a lock of hair behind another.  
  
"You know it" she grinned, a double meaning behind both their words.  
  
Toni grinned. “I think _you_ know it...”  
  
"Oh I know it alright" she laughed. "I'm the only one that gets the pleasure of their magic."  
  
Toni chuckled. “Damn right you are.”  
  
"Not the kinda thing that's social acceptable to brag about in home room, but I'd be shouting it from the rooftops if it were."

“I mean... I’d love to see Jughead’s face if you did... and Betty’s...”  
  
"Considering what a dark horse she's rumoured to be in the bedroom, it baffles me how embarrassed she gets at the mere mention of sex."  
  
“It’s funny,” Toni giggled, finishing off the braid and twisting Cheryl around so she was facing her. “God, you’re beautiful.”  
  
"Thank you.." she smiled shyly, ducking her head.  
  
Toni smiled back, tilting her head up with her hand to press her lips against Cheryl’s. “Truly beautiful,” she whispered. “Some might say... sensational?”  
  
Cheryl's cheeked flamed almost as red as her hair. Even after almost 2 years she still didn't believe it about herself.  
  
“Hey... it’s true,” Toni smiled, her thumbing ghosting Cheryl’s cheek. “It’s so true.”  
  
"You know that's how I feel about you too right?"  
  
Toni grinned. “As I said, baby. Today’s about you.”  
  
"You say that anyway" she giggled. "I'm in trying not to be so self centred remember?"  
  
“That’s in the past. You’re not self centred at all! In fact... you’re the most selfless person I know,” Toni leant forward to press her lips to Cheryl’s cheek. “I say that in complete honesty.”  
  
"Again, you're too good to me TT."  
  
“No such thing as too good for my girlfriend!” Toni sang, her eyes lighting up. “Can I give you presents now?”  
  
"I never say no to presents" she grinned.  
  
Toni’s face split into a grin and she jumped off Cheryl, racing into the other room to grab her - slightly over the top - pile of presents for the redhead. “Close your eyes!” She called from beyond the doorway.  
  
Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut, a smile sill playing on her lips. "Done" she called back happily.  
  
Toni was grinning as she walked in, dumping the presents on the end of the bed and sitting back on Cheryl’s lap, her legs wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist as she reached behind her for the first of three presents. “Mkay... open your eyes.”  
  
Cheryl opened her eyes with a blink. They instantly widened at the pile of presents Toni had placed on the bed. "TT.." she breathed. "This is too much."  
She was overwhelmed.  
  
“Not too much,” Toni giggled, holding her favourite present out. “Best one first. Open it!” She’d always loved giving presents. “Please?”  
  
"Okay..if you insist.." she pretended to role her eyes, but was grinning. It was so beautifully wrapped too. "Toni.." her mouth fell open as she saw what it was.  
  
Toni bit her lip, her eyes sparkling. She’d spent months on the beautifully crafted scrapbook, a memoir of the time they’d spent together. Each page was filled with selfies Cheryl had insisted they take for instagram or shots Toni had taken with her camera when the redhead wasn’t watching, little handwritten notes filling each spare space. “Half of it’s empty,” she said shyly, worried about the impact of her next words. “So... we can keep filling it out as we go...”  
  
"It's so, so beautiful Toni.." the tears streamed down her face as she turned the pages. "It's perfect". She knew Jason would have approved.   
  
Toni’s brows knitted. “Wait, no! You’re not supposed to cry!” She frantically wiped at Cheryl’s cheeks. “Shit - that was not the plan...”  
  
"Happy tears.." Cheryl promised. "I cannot tell you how much this means to me. This is..it's the first..it's.." she shook her head, unable to get her words out.  
  
“Hey.. breathe,” Toni said softly. Her hand found it’s way to cup Cheryl’s cheek.  
  
"This is the first real Birthday gift I've ever had. Something money can't buy and that means more to me than anything you could get from a store."  
  
Toni smiled shyly. “You - you like it, then?”  
  
"like it? TT, I _love_ it.."  
  
Toni grinned. “That’s good... I don’t think I can outdo that one, but... you want another present? One that hopefully won’t make you cry?”  
  
"You pick for me.." she smiled.  
  
Toni giggled, pulling another present out and handing it proudly to Cheryl.  
  
Cheryl turned the beautifully wrapped gift over in her hand, opening it carefully. Toni had put so much thought into this.  
  
It was a box of open-when letters. “Kinda cheesy,” Toni whispered. “But, yknow, we are the epitome of cheesy, hmm? As much as you hate to admit it.”  
  
"Now I know you're trying to make me cry" she grinned through her tears.  
  
“I’m not! Promise!” Toni giggled, pulling the box away from Cheryl. “But you can't have any of the letters yet... except, there’s one for tonight - after the party... no sooner, no later, okay?”  
  
"Okay.." she agreed with a playful frown. She usually hated waiting but could always make an exception for Toni.  
  
Toni grinned again. “Okay. Lucky last.” She pulled the smallest box out from behind her lap and placed it gently in Cheryl’s hands.  
  
Cheryl opened the small box quickly, wondering what was inside.  
  
Toni watched, breath bated as she watched the tiny ring sparkle. “It’s not - it’s not what you think,” she whispered self-consciously. “It’s a promise ring... it belonged to my mom... I just -“ she looked at Cheryl, her eyes filled with love. “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” She bit her lip. “It’s kinda just... so you know I love you and wanna be with you forever.” She waited anxiously for Cheryl to speak.  
  
"Oh my god Toni.." she whispered, her eyes wide. "I love it so much.." she couldn't believe it. "Are you sure you want me to have something so precious?" She lifted the ring out the box. "It's beautiful. I want to spend my life with you too."  
  
“It’s - mom always said to give it to someone I really loved. Someone I’d do anything for, who I was sure deserved it. And - and that’s you,” Toni trailed off. “If you - if it’s too much, too soon, just say... I’ll back off.”  
  
"It's not..it's perfect Toni.." she still couldn't believe Toni wanted to spend her life with her.

She was always sure Toni would change her mind one day and leave. "I know JJ would have approved. He'd want me to be loved and feel love."   
  
Toni grinned. “Good. Because - I’m pretty sure if you had’ve said no I would’ve been inconsolable.” She turned to look Cheryl right in the eyes. “I'm glad you think I would get the official seal of approve from Jason. I hope whatever he's doing up there, he can see how much I love you. How much we love _eachother_. And even though it's a little scary right now, because I’ve never felt like this before but... I wanna spend all the time I have left on this earth with you, Cheryl Blossom. I wanna marry you and cry and ruin my makeup when I see you walk down the aisle. I wanna have little redheaded babies and grow old and love you until I die and forever after that. If you’ll let me?”  
  
"Of course baby. I want all of that too. Every single second of it, and all of it with you."  
  
Toni’s eyes were the ones to fill with tears that time, and she crashed her lips against Cheryl’s with a soft mewl, holding her tighter than ever as she attempted to convey all the love.  
  
"You're my everything TT.." she whispered in her ear.  
  
“And you’re mine, Cher,” Toni murmured, rubbing gentle circles on Cheryl’s neck. “Absolute everything.”  
  
"Forever and ever."  
  
“Forever and ever” Toni agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> We would love to hear your comments on this!  
> We love to read what you thought! Would you like more like this? What would you like to see with Choni? Leave any prompt requests below❤️💜
> 
> You can also find me on twitter at: theauthenticme2


End file.
